Jedi Po
by DarkMandalorian
Summary: What would happen if instead of seeing his kung fu idols be presented to the valley and becoming obsessed with kung fu , Po gets set up for a different destiny by the universe. Here's my little story on what it would be like if he did have a different destiny. This is my second story and first crossover so please be nice. I don't own Star Wars or Kung Fu Panda.
1. Chapter 1

JEDI PO

Hey guys, it's been a long time since I last uploaded a story. But here I am with another one. Hope you like it and please leave your comments.

Po was excited to say the least. Today was the day that the furious five would be publicly announced and he couldn't wait to go and see them. Sadly his father had asked him to go and retrieve some ingredients they needed from a village nearby. He was almost back to the valley, he just had to get through the bamboo forest and he was there. Halfway through he suddenly came to a stop and started to frantically look around.

He feels as though someone or something is calling out to him but he doesn't see anything nearby. Just then the presence comes to him strongly from the right side. Being the curious panda he is he decides to follow this feeling and see where it takes him. After walking for about 10 minutes Po realizes he's in a part of the forest he's never been to but felt that whatever is guiding him has stopped here too. After looking around briefly he notices an ancient looking temple atop a hill. Debating with himself to see if he should enter or not he decided to check it out and hesitantly starts his way up the stairs that lead to the entrance.

After making it to the top he waits a couple of seconds to catch his breath then enters the temple. Once inside he cautiously walks around and starts to explore the interior but soon finds himself in a place that resembles a library. He walks up to the first scroll he sees and reads it. Halfway through it he believes it might be kung fu related since it talks about establishing balance with oneself and a couple of unique and complicated looking moves. He decides to rummage through some more scrolls and becomes interested in what he's reading. After a couple of scrolls he identifies the contents to be "Force" related as the scrolls numerously mentioned. He also learns that there are a "light" side and "dark" side to this force thing and what they dwell upon. On the other side of the room there is a table of sorts that doesn't look ordinary so Po moves over to it and takes a look around it. He sees a couple of buttons on it and presses one. Instantly a hologram is projected above the table of a cube like device known as a holocron and is described to have advanced knowledge on the Jedi ways and its teachings.

Once again Po is interested and decides to see if he can find any within this temple. After searching through every room he could find, he finds a secret door behind a bookcase in a room that looks like a meeting room. Seeing no way to open the door Po almost quits when he gets an idea. He decides to see if this force thing is real and tries a move he read in a scroll earlier, so he lifts his arm towards the door, closes his eyes and focuses on the door opening. Suddenly the door opens with a hiss and he is able to walk in. Upon entering he notices it looks like another library but this time instead of scrolls there are holocrons upon the shelves. Grabbing one he tries to find out how he would learn the information within it but doesn't see a button or any form of device that would open the cube it project what's inside. Dismissing the holocron for the moment Po has quite some thinking to do. He's always wanted to learn kung fu, go to the jade palace, befriend the five and become a master, but now he isn't too sure of that anymore. First off he knows it's too late to go to an academy since he would have had to enroll at a younger age. Second he highly doubts he would be able to make it to such high league level as those who qualify for the jade palace. And lastly he knows he wouldn't be able to last longer than a week at the palace since the masters there are known to be brutal during practice and not show any leniency, something he can't do. But this new form of arts he discovered seems to be something he can do and has all he needs to learn what he has to and can possibly become a master at it.

So after giving it some thought Po decides to pursue a new dream to become a Jedi.

Becoming a Jedi won't be so easy especially since he is out of shape and is a little overweight for his age. Seeing this problem Po decides to workout until he is in perfect shape and is at a more desirable weight. So coming to this decision Po puts everything in the temple back to where it was and closes the door to the holocron room shut and walks out of the temple. First he'll get in shape then he shall return to commence his path to becoming the Jedi he wishes to become. (AN: I'm not that familiar with workout methods and ways to lose large amounts of weight so I'm gonna skip this part to the point where Po is already fit and at the weight he needs to be).

Time skip: 1 year later

After a year of gruesome and painful workouts, Po succeeded in losing his abundant weight and is now in perfect shape. He lost his round belly, the flab in his arms and the chubbiness in his face. Now he has muscular arms and legs, bulky pecs and a six pack. Now some of you may be wondering why nobody in the village has noticed these differences. Well that's because Po always wore baggy training pants and a loose long sleeve shirt. Satisfied with his accomplishment Po decides that now he can start his true training as a Jedi so he makes his way back to the temple he came across a year ago. First he wants to start by learning everything contained in the scrolls then the holocrons. So with that he heads towards the library to begin with the first scroll. (AN: Once again I don't want to go through the whole learning process since it would be too long and get boring after a while so I shall skip this part as well.)

Time skip: 10 years later

After 10 years Po was finally able to accomplish and fulfill his dream. He learned all he needed to and now has become a Jedi by his own right seeing as how there aren't any other Jedi to be able to knight him. He learned all the force powers mentioned in the scrolls, even if some were of the dark side, and has mastered the five forms of lightsaber combat, though he chose to stick to form II also knows as makashi. He chose this one because it deals with precise and powerful movements as well as taunting and baiting your opponents, something he's loved to do since his childhood. On him he had twin lightsabers that were made of hollowed out bamboo and some rare kyber crystals plus other components needed to make the lightsabers work. Po looks down at his weapons and smiles fondly at them as he remembers wgen he recived the crystals for them.  
Flashback 5 years ago: Po had just mastered everything within the scrolls and holocrons except for the five stances because he didn't have a lightsaber yet, whatever that was. So as usual he was going to the temple for the day to do more learning when suddenly he found himself in a weird cave. He noticed that this cave seemed really strong in the force and started to look around but then came across an illusion of his father looking very upset and dissapointed with him. He tried to confront him but Mr. Ping just kept walking away from him, but po had to find out what was wrong so he ran infront of his father and asked him what was wrong. Mr. ping just looked at Po and told him that he was a dissapointment for choosing a path of a warrior instead of continuing the family business. For a moment Po believed it to be real and started to become sad and depressed but when he looked up at his dad and saw the cruel smirk on his face he realized that Mr. Ping wouldn't actually get upset with him if he knew that this is what Po has chosen. Well he might get slightly upset but he would still support his son with his decision like a good father should. After coming to this realization Po walks towards the illusion of his father and smiled at him and told him that he knew that he wasn't his real dad. But even then he still gave the illusion a hug which shocked the fake Ping to drop the illusion revealing it to be the spirit of a dead Jedi from long ago. After recovering from the shock the spirit truned to Po and gave him a smile of her own and congradulated him on passing his test. Confused po asks about the test and learns that he was being tested to see if he was pure of heart and would be caring and considerate no matter the situation. After congratulating him she rewarded him by presenting him with two rare silver kyber crystals and guided him through the process of constructing his lightsabers. The spirit gave him these rare silver crystals because she knew that Po would be a calm Jedi and would always have a clear mind during any situation. When he was done the spirit smiled at him once more and wished him luck for thr future then promptly dissapeared.  
Back to the present: "Well I guess it's time to get me those new clothes", said Po as he walked towards the village tailor. Once he arrived he immediately when to the old goat lady behind the counter. "Hi Mrs. Wan how are you today", said Po with a smile. "Oh hello Po, what can I do for you", replied Mrs. wan. "I'm looking for some new clothes. Some black pants with a white tunic and brown cloak with hood", said Po. "OF corse let me get your measurments and I can get started on your new clothes", said Mrs. Wan.

3 days later we find Po wearing his new clothes and preparing to head back home when he hears a call for help. He rushes off to where the call came from and is surprised to see croc and boar bandits raiding the village square while also hurting some villagers. Right as Po is about to do something, the furious five show up and start to fight off the bandits. At first the five had the advantage and were winning but then about 20 more bandits came out of nowhere and started to overrun them. Since the five were already tired from fighting the other bandits it was easy for them to be brought down, except for Tigress who was still valiantly trying to fight the bandits off but was slowly getting surrounded and soon was also brought down. "Tie them all up and group them together I'm gonna get rid of these pesky kung fu masters once and for all", said the bandit leader. three other bandits group the five up and then the rest surround the group of warriors so they can witeness their end. Right as the leader was about to cut Tigress's head off Po jumped down from the roof he was on and force pushed all the bandits away Knocking out half of them unconscious. He then took his stance for form II and waited for the remaning bandits to make a move and when he saw them pull out their weapons he too took out his lightsabers. The first bandit to make a move tried to make a stab at Po with his sword but Po easlily dodged and cut the bandits sword then used the force to make the bandit go unconscious. The other bandits then rushed at Po trying to overpower him by numbers but soon found themselves with broken and useless weapons and not long after they too were out of the fight. The last one left was the leader who looked pretty mad that his group of bandits got so easily defeated by this stranger and pulled out twin daggers that he had hidden in his waist sash. When Po saw him take out these weapons he used force pull to pull the daggers from the croc leader's hands and threw them a good distance away and turned to look at a frightened croc who was slowly backing away from him. As Po came near the leader he had an idea and used a trick he beleived would work. "You will release the warriors that you have taken captive and will turn yourself over to the authorities", said Po in a bit of a hypnotizing tone. "I will release the warriors I have taken captive and turn myself over to the authorities", replied the croc leader in the same hypnotized tone before he started to release the kung fu masters then made his way over to the closest guard station to turn himself in. Po then looked towards where the recovering masters were and saw them looking at him with shocked and disbelieving looks, except for Tigress who was looking at him with an angry scowl but also with suspicion, "Um...hi" was all he managed to say before his nerves got the better of him and he quickly ran away from them before they decided to try and question him. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys and girls of fanfiction sorry for the long delay in this update I've been real busy with my new job it leaves me with little to no time to be able to write.  
Hopefully I can get back into the swing of writing this story and updating it more frequently. Another thing I'd like to mention that I didn't last chapter is that when Po  
is in his jedi robes he also wears a sentinels mask over his face to hide his identity.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars or Kung Fu Panda in any way shape or form, and no monetary profits are involved or made due to this story. It is solely for  
entertainment purposes only.

The Furious Five had just made it back to the Jade Palace and were on their way to report what had happened down at the village to Master Shifu. "How exactly  
are we gonna tell Master Shifu about what happened?", asked Mantis in a worried tone. "He won't exactly be pleased to know that we almost failed to protect the  
village, not to mention that we had been captued and were almost killed.", added Monkey. "We'll tell him exactly what happened how it happened. I'm sure Master  
will understand and can hopefully tell us about the stranger who showed up.", replied Tigress in her usual stoic and emotionless voice. By the time she said that they  
found Shifu meditating by the Reflecting Pool in the Hall of Heros. "Ah, it seems that you all have returned from the village. How did it go and were there any damages  
pr injured civilians?", asked Shifu without even opening an eye or turning to face them. The group looked one to another nervously before Tigress stepped up to reply.  
After she finished explaining what happened they could all see the frown upon Master Shifu's face. "Hmmmmm, and this stranger showed up out of nowhere you say?  
While I can"t really trust him when we don"t know anything about him, I am glad he showed up to help you when he did otherwise the results would have been most  
unpleasant.", he said. 'What should we do Master", asked Viper. "I shall go speak to Master Oogway and see what information he might be able to present regarding  
this starnger and his abilities. For the meantime you are all dismissed to go and rest up, you need it after this ordeal you've been through, and Tigress, I don't want to  
see or hear you in the training hall understood?", said Shifu in a stern voice. "Yes Master I understand.", replied Tigress while bowing. "Good then you are all dismissed  
and i shall inform you of what is to happen later during dinner.", and after that he walked away.

Meanwhile down at the village we find Po back i Mr. Pings noodle shop preparing to help his father. Little did he know of the changes that where going to happen to  
his life. "Po can you serve tables 3 and 8 son, it'll be 3 bowls of soup for table 3 and 2 orders of been buns and dumplings for table 8. I'm pretty busy making the  
dumplings for the customers at table 5.", asked Mr. Ping. "On it dad don't worry.", he shouted before serving said tables. And so the day continued that way for him  
until it became dark. Back at the Palace Shifu was talking to Master Oogway. "What do you know about this stranger and his abilities Master?", asked Shifu. Oogway  
sat there for a while meditating on the answer before he opened his eyes and replied to Shifu with a smile, "He is a good person of pure intent and his ablilities are very  
special and powerful. I want you to send two of your students out tonight to look for him and invite him to the Palace, I wish to speak with him if possible, but do not  
have them force him to come I want it to be on his own." To say Shifu was surprised by the answer given to him was an understatement, he sat there with a dumbfounded  
expression on his face before he recovered his posture and spoke. "But Master are you sure that it is wise to invite a stranger to the Palace I don't see any good coming  
from that, and how do we know that he is trustworthy. besides how do you know that my students will find him." "Patience my friend the universe has spoken to me and  
shall lead our new friend to us. It is its will and we shall follow it. In time you shall learn to trust him as will the rest of your students.", Oogway replied calmly before  
resuming his meditation. That was all Shifu needed to know that the conversation was over and that he needed to follow through with his masters wishes. He walked  
back to the barracks and found his students in the kitchen eating dinner. "I have spoken to Master Oogway and he wants to invite this stranger to come up to the palace  
so in that case I'm sending Tigress and Monkey to go out tonight and find him and invite him to come up and speak to Master Oogway understood." "Master are you  
sure we should do this, what if Master Oogwat made a mistake or something how can we trust that stranger up here?", asked Tigress with a scowl upon her face. "Do  
not question or doubt Master Oogways decision or judgement Tigress you knlow better than that.", scolded Shifu with an angry look. "Of course Master Shifu please  
forgive me. Monkey and I shall head out as soon as it becomes dark.", she apologized and went to her room to prepare.

Later that night Po was getting ready to turn in for the night when he heard a commotion outside the shop near the ally. As he peaked around the corner he saw a group  
of boar and crocodiles harrassing a couple of elderly goats. He kew they needed help and with that in mind he went to put on his robes and mask and got his lightsaber  
just in case. He returned a couple of minutes later and waited for the right time to attack which presented itself when one of the boars pulled out a sword and was  
preparing to kill the male goat. At that moment Po jumps down from the roof he was on and quickly roundhouse kicks two crocodiles in the faces knocking them  
unconcious. The rest look surprised at first but snap back into focus and charge in after him. Po ducks under a swing that was aimed for his head and punches the boar  
in the face before stepping back to avoid getting stabbed in the chest. When he sees that he is surrounded he unleashes a stong force push that knocks many of the  
bandits unconcious. What he doesn't realize is that one managed to remain awake and when his back is turned the bandit lunges at him with a dagger. The Force warns Po  
but he reacts a second too late, he managed to turn his body sideways so got the dagger only made a 2 inch long gash on his right forearm. Po then grabs the bandit by  
the neck and slams him into the ground effectively knocking the last bandit into dreamland. After that he rushes over to the couple and checks to make sure they are okay,  
when he sees that they are fine he ushers them home quickly to avoid another confrontation with bandits. When they leave he turns around and comes face to face with  
Tigress and Monkey who are both in fighting stances ready to attack should they have to.

10 minutes earlier: Tigress and Monkey were walking down the streets of the village looking for the stranger when they hear a commotion nearby. They go to investigate  
and see some bandits terrorizing a couple of elderly goats. Just before they spring into action the stranger they were looking for showed up and started to subdue the  
the bandits pretty easily until he gets surrounded. Fearing he might get killed they prepare to rush in and help until he does some kind of strange technique that pushes  
them all away and causes them to pass out. They then see that he checks on the goats and has them leave home before he gets injured by a bandit who managed to stay  
awake. The stranger then takes care of the last bandit (a little too harshly) and that's when they decide to wait no longer and confront him so they walk up behind him  
and get ready for fight incase one is to unfold. Back to the present we find Po staring at the pair of Kung Fu masters in front of him. Don't get him wrong he knows who  
they are and doesn't want to fight them so he decides to talk civily to them and see what's up. "Can I help the two of you.", he states cooly. "I don't know who you are  
or what you are planning but Master Oogway has sent us to invite you up to the Jade Palace. He wishes to speak to you.", replied Tigress looking like she didn't want  
anything to do with him at all. "Did he say anything as to why he wants to speak to me or about what he wants to talk about cause this is seeming suspicious to me?",  
asked Po a little skeptical as to why the Grandmaster would want to speak to him. "He did not say anything but if I were you I would be wise and accept his invitation.",  
Tigress said with a growl. She didn't know who this guy was but it unnerved her that this guy would be suspicious of them. They are the good guys and this guy was treating  
them as though he had never heard of them. "Alright I guess I can go up there and see what your Grandmaster wants with me.", Po said with a sigh.

And so they made their way up the Thousad Steps and into the Jade Palace. Once inside they went straight to the Hall of Heros where they were lucky to find Oogway,  
Shifu, and the rest of the Five. "Master we have returned and have brought the stranger with us as well.", informed Monkey to Shifu. "Good let us see what is to happen  
now but I'd like for you and Tigress to keep an eye on him I still don't trust him and we never know what he might be up to. "Yes Master we shall watch him during his  
presence here.", stated Tigress. when Oogway sensed the stranger in the hall with them he couldn't help but smile at the familiar presence he sensed in him. But when he  
turned around to look at the stranger he was surprised to see him with silver robes and a silver mask he knew pretty well. A sentinel, mysterious yet very powerful.  
"Welcome to the Jade Palace, allow me to introduce myself. I am Grandmaster Oogway founder of Kung Fu, who might you be if I may ask?" At first Po wasn't sure if  
he should reveal who he is but once seeing the friendly smile on Oogways face he knew it would be ok to answer. That and he would feel better knowing the Furious  
Five wouldn't be his enemies so he replied. "I am Jedi Master Po Ping also a sentinel by the way." "Hmmm Jedi you say? It's been so long since I last met one. May I  
see you without your mask?", Oogway questioned hoping to see the person who would bring great change not only to the village but to his stdents as well. Po then nods  
and takes off his mask revealing his face to everyone. They were all surprised to see a panda since it was known that all pandas had died off. "So what exactly did you call  
me up here for? I doubt it was only to find out who I am.", Po said curiously. "I have called you here because my time is coming to join the universe and I will need to  
place someone to fill my position. Normally it would be a student who has proven themselves exceptionally well but a vision I received last night by the universe showed  
me who is to take my place. It showed me a warrior the world has never seen. One whose compassion to help those in need is outmatched by others, and whose strength  
is unrivaled. A warrior whose principals and beliefs will guide him to bring a new and better age to this world. But most importantly this warrior has the purest heart anybody  
could ever find, a heart of gold. Po you are that warrior the universe has chosen you and now you must decide whether you accept your destiny or will deny it. What do you  
choose?" Everyone was surprised to hear what Master Oogway had said amd couldn't believe that the panda before them was supposedly destined to such a fate. Two of  
them refused to even comprehend such a notion and even voiced their opinions about it. "Master Oogway are you positive of what you are saying? How can a fat panda  
be the one who has been prophesized of? Your vision of him could be an accident and it might be someone else." An outraged Shifu demanded. "I agree Master, there is no  
way he could accomplish such feats. Yes he is quite strong and has strange abilities I'll give him that but I believe you might be mistaken.", Tigress added. "I assure you both  
there are no accidents. What the universe has spoken to me is true and shall be done without question understod?", Oogway replied a little upset with his students' mistrust.  
"Yes Master. Understood." they all replied. "Good so what have you decided then about your destiny Po?', he asked. "I have decided to..."

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter I think it was pretty interesting myself but please leave your thoughts in a review. Let me know what you think of the story so far  
and remember to review and favorite. Reviews inspire me to write and update quicker. Aslo sorry about the little cliff hanger at the end there needed a spot to end this  
chapter and that seemed like the best place plus it'll help with chapter 3. And for those who are TiPo fans like myself there will be romance and fluff later on in the story.  
We just need to give Tigress some time to get used to Po and warm up to him. Anyways that's all I have hope you're having a great day/night wherever you are and I'll  
see you next chapter. -DarkMandalorian out.


End file.
